Dynamic range describes the ratio of maximum-to-minimum luminance detected by a sensor, for example the eye, or presented by a display, for example a projector. The long-term dynamic range of the human eye spans many orders of magnitude, and exceeds the dynamic range of typical projection systems. The instantaneous dynamic range of the human eye is limited by intra-ocular reflections and scattering (“Veiling glare and perceived black in high dynamic range displays,” M. Murdoch and I Heynderickx, J. Opt. Soc. Am. A, Vol. 29, No. 4, April 2012); yet this often exceeds the instantaneous dynamic range of a projector. For higher perceived image quality, it is desirable to implement display devices with dynamic ranges approaching the limits of the human eye.